


Storm Outside, Warmth Inside

by DatPersonaUser



Series: Writer Block [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (yet), Because what else is he if not sly, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nobody is Dead, akira is sly, akiryu, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: It's storming outside and everyone said that Ryuji should stay at LeBlanc. Akira is tired and Ryuji is in love.Based on the prompt: "Imagine your OTP cuddling on the couch in bathrobes" and “You smell nice”





	Storm Outside, Warmth Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened, I let my fingers do the work and this thing is born. My first work in the Persona 5 fandom about these beautiful babies.  
> This is unbeta'd and thus all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Edit: Holy crap 1000 hits! Thanks so much!!

A day trip to the mementos has never been that much exhausting. Nothing compared to palaces anyway: there is no need to keep an eye out for security level and they’re in a car. Sure, it’s cramped but still better than running the whole time. And most of the time when they’re backtracking: looking for their target, the shadows were weak more often than not.

So all-in-all, mementos was never a real challenge.

Not until they started a new area, no.

Once they started a new area, Akira and the whole team skimmed through the whole level immediately, just to get a feel of the shadows and to see how many floors there really are, just in case there are going to be targets hiding in the future.

It’s tiring when he does that. It’s way too tiring. 15 floors in one day was just too much, and it’s not exactly training since they’re weak enough to bore the back-up team. Lucky for them, Akira always switched party in the rest area. If Ryuji’s in the starting line-up, then he’ll get his rest after the next rest area.

The problem lied with Akira. He rarely got any break except for the occasional coffee he brought from LeBlanc and 5 minutes chit-chat. Of course it proved to be useful the next time they’re in mementos, targets are easily located without unnecessary fights and disaster could be immediately avoided.

But it left Akira tired and soulless once they got out of Mementos. One time Ryuji got so worried that he had to bring Akira to LeBlanc before actually getting home himself, talk about a detour. But he didn’t mind at all. Anything for his partner.

\---

“Ryuji, are you staying tonight?” Morgana asked from inside the bag where Akira left him. The blond boy was rubbing towels on his wet hair and even Morgana looked a bit soaked. They just got out of mementos and it was one of those tiring days where Akira would have the thieves skim through the whole place in one go, and it’s one of those days where Ryuji brought Akira home instead of letting him stagger along with Morgana screaming at him. Is if it wasn’t bad enough, rain poured heavily right after they left Shibuya station.

Talk about bad luck.

Ryuji thought about Morgana’s question, his eyes darted to the window where the heavy rain knocked on the glass. The wind seemed brutal, he’s not sure if he wanted to go back out there. “I’m not sure,” Ryuji pouted. It’s not the first time he stayed in LeBlanc, but he always felt bad for hogging the space in Akira’s already-plenty-small bed.

“Why don’t you stay tonight, kid? I don’t want to let you out in the middle of a storm like that.” Sojiro cut in from the kitchen, holding his hips in hand, frowning. “See? Even Boss agrees!” Morgana meowed loudly. Ryuji frowned, “I don’t want to intrude, though.” Sojiro laughed, “Kid, you’ve been here more times than not, what’s another night if you keep that in account?” He could hear Morgana snickering, “I think boss is trying to say that you ARE a bother.” Ryuji pursed his lips and threatened to whip the cat with the towel in his hand, “Can it cat!” in which Morgana responded with a distressed yelp as he ran away under the table.

Sojiro just watched their interaction in amusement before frowning again, “But where’s Akira? His guest is down here drenched and he’s nowhere to be found.” Ryuji that had caught Morgana was wrestling the cat in his arms when he heard the comment, “Oh he said he was going to look for some clothes for me to wear.”

“And some towels too!” Morgana piped.

“And some towels too,” Ryuji translated.

Sojiro’s frown deepen, “He’s taking way too long, though.” The owner of the café then headed for the stairs, “Akira! What took you so long, your boyfriend is freezing!” the unexpected moniker made Ryuji's cheeks heat up and as if startled though not fazed Akira yelled back, “Sorry! I’ll be down soon!” Ryuji wanted to hide in Morgana’s fur and as if knowing the blonde’s inner turmoil the cat simply just snickered.

Sure enough, just a few seconds after that Akira went down with his hair damp from the rain and uniform still soaked on the side where he’s exposed to the rain. Slung across his shoulder  was a plastic bag with what seemed to be clothes, towels and other showering supplies. Akira had a sheepish smile on his face as he stopped in front of Ryuji, “Sorry, I was looking for my clothes.” Ryuji raised a brow, “How come you don’t know where your clothes are? Don’t you arrange them yourselves?” Akira shrugged, “My uniform, yeah. The rest I leave it to Kawa— I mean Becky.” Becky? Who the hell is that?

“Anyway, I got you some extra clothes, I figure you might want to take a shower after all this awful rain. Let’s go to the bathhouse.” Morgana jumped to his ‘ _master’_ ‘s shoulder as Sojiro handed them an umbrella before ushering them to the door, “I’ll clean up, you boys better rest and don’t forget to lock up. Once I’m done, I’m leaving.”

The pack of thieves said their goodbyes before rushing to the bathhouse across the street, scurrying away to hide from the severe rain.

\---

He and Akira washed each other’s backs before relaxing in the hot tub. Since it’s raining, not much people were there beside them and after the last patron left, Ryuji found himself alone with his leader. With his boyfriend. Dismissing the warmth around his cheek as the effect of the bath, he looked at the wallpaper behind the bath, submerging him deeper and deeper until the water reached just under his nose, drowning himself in silence.

Akira and Joker, two side of the same coin. The leader of the Phantom Thieves and Ryuji Sakamoto’s boyfriend, the two titles that he held. Only at these moments of silence can Ryuji really appreciate and thus bask in the other boy’s presence. In the Palaces or in the mementos, Akira is Joker: their leader. He cared for everyone, he belonged to everyone.

The blonde boy wondered to himself what kind of expression Akira had right that moment.

Their eyes met.

Grey clashed against Brown.

The leader had a fond look on his face, accompanied by the intense gaze that always seemed to be brought by those eyes. It set Ryuji’s whole being aflame. He didn’t realize that he was staring until the owner of those grey eyes chuckled, “Something on my face?” the blonde sputtered and averted his gaze, “Let’s get out of here, I’m dizzy!” he immediately rose from his position in the tub, swaying from the rush of blood though Akira caught him right on time with a teasing smile, “Flustered, Ryuji?” God Ryuji wanted to kiss those curling lips. If only to erase Joker’s trace from Akira. So he pushed his boyfriend away with a scoff and left the tub. Joker had no right to be in their world. All he wanted was Akira.

As they got dressed, Ryuji could hear Morgana complimented Akira from behind him.

“So handsome!” he cried happily and Ryuji nodded, a sense of pride bubbling in his chest. Akira is in fact handsome.

\---

The rain had stopped when they got out of the bathhouse and the three made their way to LeBlanc. After locking up the front and turned off the light downstairs, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana made their way upstairs, just in time for the rain to immediately start to pour again.

Ryuji was laying on his stomach, playing with his phone when Akira joined him on the bed, pushing him to the wall.

“Are you tired? I told you that doing it one go like that is too tiring.” Ryuji chastised, putting his phone away on the windowsill. Akira didn’t answer, instead pulling Ryuji under the covers with him, letting the blonde nestle on the crook of his neck. “At least we now know how big the current area is.” The black-haired young man smiled, his lips ghosting on Ryuji’s temple, silencing the young man.

Akira nuzzled into  Ryuji’s head, yawning. “You smell so good,” he whispered sleepily. Ryuji laughed, “Dude, we literally used the same soap!” Though he’s only met with a half-hearted hum and a soft snore. Taking off his boyfriend’s glasses to place it near his phone in the windowsill, Ryuji decided to cuddle more into Akira’s warmth and let himself be lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat.

Morgana watched the two and smiled to himself, “Sheesh, I bet they even forgot that I’m here!” He kicked the light switch and decided to fit himself in the bed together with the lovebirds.

Later he would justify his actions of cramping into the bed as ‘taking back his spot in Akira’s bed’ but truly he’s just lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent. What have I written lol.  
> Oh and I changed the prompt a little because maboi Akira does not in fact own a bathrobe and the couch in the attic doesn't seem that nice to sleep on.  
> I'm still trying to get over my slump in writing and if anyone has a prompt for me, I'll do my best to make it!


End file.
